warriorcatscreateyourownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule Page
RULE PAGE You are required to read this page before joining the wiki. (I know it's long but it will clear up all confusion). Then you are free to create! MAIN WIKI RULES * NO CUSSING, SPAMMING OR INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. WE WANT THIS TO BE A PG (OR EVEN G) ENVIRONMENT. BREAK THIS RULE ONCE YOU WILL BE GIVEN A WARNING. DO IT AGAIN YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR ONE WEEK. DO IT ONCE MORE AFTER THAT AND YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS WIKI (OR ALL WIKIS, IF NECESSARY) FOREVER. * YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BECOME 'MATES' WITH OTHER 'CATS' ON THE WIKI, BUT NO INAPPROPRIATE TALK IS ALLOWED THERE. YOU WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO TALK ABOUT SEX, LOVE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. WHILE YOU AND YOUR 'MATE' CAN HAVE KITS, DO NOT GO INTO DETAIL. REMEMBER JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MATES WITH THIS 'CAT' ON THE WIKI DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE MATES WITH HIM/HER IN REAL LIFE. BREAKING THIS RULE WILL GET YOU BANNED IMMEDIATELY FOR ONE MONTH. BREAK IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS WIKI (OR ALL WIKIS, IF NECESSARY) FOREVER. NO WARNINGS WILL BE INVOLVED. * BE FRIENDLY! WE WON'T ALWAYS BE PERFECT, BUT WE WANT TO BE NICE AND POLITE TO OTHER PEOPLE AROUND US. IF SOMEONE IS HAVING A BAD DAY, CHEER HIM UP! IF HE/SHE IS BEING RUDE OR DISRUPTING THE COMMUNITY, GIVE HIM A WARNING. CONFLICT BETWEEN CATS IS PERMITTED, BUT KEEP IN MIND IT IS ALL PART OF THE ROLEPLAY. * Anyone can create their own Clans, but they cannot take names from canon Clans like ThunderClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, StarClan or WindClan. Your Clan name must also be original and one-of-a-kind. Once you create your Clan you must name it, and you automatically become the leader of your new Clan. You create your Clan by hitting the button NEW PAGE. Then you name that page after your Clan and type out the name of the leader. Then, below, you create an 'empty slot list.' It will look like this. EMPTY SLOTS Firekit- feisty ginger she-kit with blue eyes and white paws- a kit Reedwater- dark brown tom with green eyes and gray patches of fur on back- a warrior Goosefire- elderly gray she-cat with blind gray eyes- an elder Hollowcreek- wise tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes- a Medicine Cat Spottypaw- a mottled gray brown and black tom- an apprentice Wingrunner- a handsome gray tom with green eyes- the Deputy You can have as many empty slots as you want. ONLY THE LEADER OF THE CLAN IS ALLOWED TO EDIT THE CLAN PAGE AND THE EMPTY SLOT LIST. If you go onto 'SunClan's' page and you think that Hollowcreek '''suits you, you can ask permission to become that cat below in the chat forum. If the Clan leader agrees (only the Clan leader is allowed to grant permission) Hollowcreek will be '''removed '''from the EMPTY SLOT list, and that cat will become you. It will then be added onto the Clan page as a '''working cat. Once you become Hollowcreek, that will be your cat. You cannot be Hollowcreek from SunClan ''and ''Shadowwind from GorseClan. However if you feel after a certain period of time that you do not want to be Hollowcreek anymore, you can ask the Clan leader below in the chat or on his/her private message wall if you can leave the Clan. Once you leave the Clan you cannot keep the name, it will be put back on the EMPTY SLOT LIST for someone to take over. After you create your Clan you must have a summary for your Clan at the top (where your Clan lives, what it hunts, how it functions) and so on. Then below that it must have a list of the current leader, current deputy, current Medicine Cat/s, current warriors, current queens, current kits, current apprentices and current elders. Below that you must have a NEWS section, where you have information about what is happening in your Clan. This is what your page should look like. SUNCLAN* SunClan dwells on sunny moors where the cats can hunt, sunbathe and patrol. * Hunts- rabbits, mice, birds * Loves- bathing in the sun and running * Most active when- the sun is high in the sky * Ect. Current Leader Sunstar- light orange she-cat with dark rust stripes Current Deputy- No current deputy, available in the EMPTY SLOT LIST below Current Medicine Cat- No current Medicine Cat, available in the EMPTY SLOT LIST BELOW Current Warriors Windrider- husky gray tom Duskfang- dark tabby tom Kinkfuzz- brown she-cat More warriors available in the EMPTY SLOT LIST below ALSO LIST OFF CURRENT QUEENS, KITS, APPRENTICES AND ELDERS NEWS Doeberry just gave birth to three new kits, Leafkit, Ashkit and Slumberkit. Applekit, Freezekit and Ebonykit were apprenticed to Windrider, Duskfang and Kinkfuzz. EMPTY SLOT LIST Firekit- fiesty ginger she-kit with blue eyes and white paws ECT. Below, on SUNCLAN'S CHAT PAGE all the cats of the Clan can talk about Clan life. You are not permitted to talk about real-life things, it must be solely CLAN CONVERSATION. If you want to talk about how 'Sharon had softball practice' you must go onto Sharons PRIVATE MESSAGE WALL on her profile page. Visiting EclipseClan's chat page if you are part of SunClan is like trespassing on another Clan's territory. However if the leader of the Clan wants to take a few cats to '''address the leader of another Clan on their message wall '''that is fine, because it is your leader's word. Remember only the leader is allowed to edit the Clan's home page, but other cats/people can give suggestions to improve the Clan. If the Clan leader disagrees with your rules, be respectful and don't argue. Each Clan has their own rules (established by the leader). For example, SunClan may say 'do not talk about so and so in our Clan' while StalkerClan may allow it. If the rules in your Clan start to change and you do not like it, you may ask the Clan leader if you can leave the Clan. If the leader agrees, then your name will be removed from the 'CURRENT CATS' list and put back on the EMPTY SLOT LIST for someone to take over. Then you are free to create your own Clan or join a different Clan. THE GATHERING FORUM In the warriors books each Clan gathers at Fourtrees or the Island to hold a Gathering. Each Clan leader will report what is going on in their Clan. On the first day of each month a 'GATHERING FORUM' will be created. Anyone and everyone on this wiki can go onto the forum at any time of the day. The leaders of each Clan will report, and the cats of all Clans can talk freely about Clan life. Remember NO FIGHTING is allowed at this time! Once the day is over the GATHERING FORUM will be erased. No one is allowed to create a new GATHERING FORUM until the first of next month. If you miss the Gathering, too bad! You will have to join next time. CHOOSING A DIFFERENT NAME If you want to join a Clan but don't find a cat that suits you, you are allowed to ask that Clan leader on his/her PRIVATE MESSAGE WALL if you can create a different cat. The Clan leader can either agree or disagree. If she agrees, then your name will be added to the CURRENT CATS list. However if you want your name to be Eclipsedawn but the name has already been taken by another user, you can go onto their PRIVATE MESSAGE WALL and ask if you can use his/her name. If she/he agrees, great! If she doesn't, be respectful and don't argue. STILL CONFUSED? COME TO DREAMINGWOLF1 FOR QUESTIONS!